1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electrical connectors for connecting various electronic equipment are widely used. Typically, a connector is defined as a male type connector or a female type connector when it is produced, and it cannot be changed between male and female type. However, two electronic devices having two identical type connectors respectively cannot be connected directly.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical connector which is able to be changed between male and female type.